Dreams And Reality
by FakeSmilesRealTears
Summary: Whats the use in telling you? Its waaay more interesting if you find out for yourself! [Chapter 12 up!] R&R! Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, and because im so broke id rather not have people sueing me...
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams And Reality**

**Dreams come to life in the T-Tower for Raven and Cyborg. Can they figure find out how they can finally be together? Plus! An old titan shows up at their doorstep (Since..when do we have a doorbell? -BeastBoy) and gets warm and snuggly with BB. And dont forget the two lovebirds, Robin and Starfire hit it off! But watch out... someone from Robin and Terra's past returns and FINALLY takes off his mask...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1**

**' "Cyborg..We cant..."**

**"Yes we can Rae, trust me."**

**"Cyborg..."**

**"Rae, I cant help my feelings. Just..."**

**"No... Im so sorry Cyborg..." '**

**A tear was nestled under Raven's eye. It sat there not wanting to go away. Raven pushed it away**

**with one simple stroke of her hand. She had been having this dream every night for the past few weeks.**

**'It cant be true, i couldnt have feelings for him... its just not poss-'...**

**"KNOCK KNOCK"**

**"Yo Rae! I made waffles!!!"**

**Raven got up and went to the door. It slid open a crack and she stared Cyborg down.**

**"Oh joy..." Her face went blank as ever.**

****

**"Titans, Go!"**

**Raven drifted into the air, dropping a small black book onto the sofa, her diary. She flew on, carried **

**by the wind. **

**Downtown, she was met up by Control Freak who was terrorizing the city with the huge tv screen. **

**Beastboy had turned into a bear and was using his claws to tear up the screen. Robin had just plunged**

**his foot into the middle of the screen and Starfire was blasting at it with all her might. Cyborg was**

**blasting it with a light blue ray coming from his arm. Raven watched him for a minute and then got to **

**work as she took over a taxi and rammed it into the tv causing the screen to crack. "Yeah! Go Rae!" Cyborg shouted to her. Raven almost blushed.**

**When Control Freak was taken down, the police finally got there and took him to prison. Raven floated **

**and stood next to Beastboy, trying to stay as far away from Cyborg as possible. "Sorry to tell ya but**

**they dont have any tv's in jail." Beastboy laughed at his own lame joke. Raven was staring at Cyborg.**

**"Yo Rae, you ok? I mean...your just staring at me..." He looked confused. **

**"Yeah, whats goin on with you Raven?" Robin took notice. Raven stopped staring and saying nothing, **

**disappeared into a black raven.**

****


	2. Chapter 2

****

**' "Cyborg..We cant..."**

**"Yes we can Rae, trust me."**

**"Cyborg..."**

**"Rae, I cant help my feelings. Just..."**

**"No... Im so sorry Cyborg..." **

**"Raven please. I know you have feelings for me too, we can make this happen Rae. I..."**

**"Cyborg! Dont say it."**

**"Raven i have to! Raven...I love you!" '**

**Cyborg jolted awake. This is the farthest he had gotten in this dream he had been having for several **

**weeks. He wanted to shout to the rooftops that he loved her, but knew he couldnt. 'She cant like me... i mean, im me. Why would anyone love a half human, half machine?'.**

**Cyborg looked out the window, just noticing it was still dark. He looked over at his electronic clock**

**and wondered what woke him up at 1:30am. The he heard it, someone was crying. Someone in the **

**room next to his. Ravens room. 'Raven can cry?'**

**Cyborg got up and walked into the hall. He stood in front of Raven's door, listening. Nothing reached his ears. He turned to leave but a voice caught him and held him back.**

**' " No... Im so sorry Cyborg..." '**

**Pause...**

**' " Cyborg dont say it..." '**

**"Yo, uh.. Raven? You ok in there?" He called out to beyond the door.**

**'Wait a minute...that sounds a little familiar...' He heard shuffling behind the closed door. Suddenly it snapped open, but only a crack.**

**"What?" Cyborg stepped back when he saw her face. "Go away im trying to sleep."**

**"But..." The door slammed in Cyborg's face.**

**Cyborg shrugged of a feeling of weirdness. His stomach growled. 'I wonder if we have any leftover waffles...' he thought to himself in the black darkness.**

**He walked down the hall and into the living room when somthing caught his eye, a book. A little black book with no title or any writing whatsoever on either side of it. He ran his hand down the spine and opened it. His eyes widened when he figured out it was Raven's diary.**

**_August 15th, 2004_**

_**"Cyborg..We cant..."**_

_**"Yes we can Rae, trust me."**_

_**"Cyborg..."**_

_**"Rae, I cant help my feelings. Just..."**_

_**"No... Im so sorry Cyborg..." **_

_**"Raven please. I know you have feelings for me too, we can make this happen Rae. I..."**_

_**"Cyborg! Dont say it."**_

_**"Raven i have to! Raven I love you!"**_

_**Ive gotten farther in the dream.What is happeneing? Its all black. I can only hear the voices! I just dont understand this dream. Is it supposed to mean he loves me? Or worse, I love him? I dont see anyone dying so maybe there is at least one emotion i can show? Or maybe not. Today when we battled Control Freak, I almost told him. I cant stand this, im so curious! What is happeneing to me???**_

**Cyborg blinked. 'She had been having the same dream...What does this mean?'**

**"Can I have my book back?" Cyborg almost jumped out of his wires.**

**"Raven!" She lifted her diary out of his hands in a envolope of black and it drifted into her own hands. She stared at Cyborg as he stuttered, trying to find words.**

**"I...I-I was...um... you know... it was-was you know... there...and um.. I..." Raven interupted. **

**"Whatever Cyborg." She turned to leave.**

**"Wait! ...that dream, in your diary.." Raven reached her maximum paleness. "Ive had it too.." he finished looking embarresed. Suddenly, red alerts went off everywhere. They heard a scream coming from straight above them. Starfire...**

****


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Raven suddenly appeared in a black bird. Starfire didnt notice, she was too busy screaming. "Calm down Starfire, what is going on?" Raven asked looking in the direction Starfires eyes were scanning. "Its...just a window..." she said, confused.**

**"No no!" Starfire cried. "Theres is a thing out there!"**

**"Starfire! Calm yourself! It was probally just a bird..." Raven sighed.**

**"No! It was a person! It was a girl and she glowed! She glowed bright yellow! I seen her friend Raven, i seen her!" Starfire was near tears. The rest of the titans had showed up and Starfire told them of the strange glowing girl outside her window. Suddenly, in mid-sentance, the doorbell rang. Everybody froze. It was of course Beastboy who spoke first.**

**"Since...when do we have a doorbell...?"**

****

**"Oh no, im not coming face to face with a creepy glowing girl! No way, not happening, not in a million years!"**

**"Hmm seems Beastboy a little scared of girls now..." Cyborg laughed. "Soon your gonna be scared of chickens and wont be able to look at yourself in the mirror!"**

**"Im not chicken! Ill go! Just..um...give me a few minutes to myself?" Before he could "collect himself", Starfire started throwing bolts at him. "Get the glow girl away or i will not take mercy!" She screamed. **

**"Ok ok! Im going!" He ran out the door, still dodging green blasts. Beastboy walked down the hallway and towards the door. He didnt even realize everyone was following him. Slowly he opened the door. Wind rushed through as well as rain from the storm that was brewing up. He looked at the black form in the doorway. He stared without a word. "...Terra..." Beastboy fainted.**

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

**"Beastboy!" Terra screamed. 'Oh God, i knew i shouldnt have come back here...' She turned to run but a black wall was standing in her way. She had to face them.**

**"Terra...is it really you?" Starfire came out, looking quite scared. Raven was busy bringing Beastboy back into conciousness and the rest of the titans stared. "Uh, look...I just came to say that im fully healthy, perfectly fine, and goodbye..." Terra sighed, 'So much for my rehearsing...'. **

**"Goodbye? But... I mean... maybe you should come in.. I think we have a few things to discuss..." Robin whole body was frozen but his mouth.**

**"This is pointless. Let her go." Raven looked straight at Terra. **

**"Look, i dont deserve talking to you. I dont deserve any of this. I dont even deserve to live." Beastboy had awakened. He watched her with tears in his eyes. **

**"It..cant be...Im...dreaming..." He turned around, trying not to let the other titans see tears spill over.**

**"Beastboy your not dreaming. Its really me, Terra. Look, Im so sorry Beastboy...I dont deserve a second chance or-..." Raven interupted.**

**"Third chance."**

**"Right, I dont deserve a third chance or any of it. Im just sorry that Im such an idiot..." She paused. "Slade...he offered me control. I wanted control more than anything, but instead he gave me his control. I didnt think...I didnt think it would end up like this...I should have stayed a rock..." She now also had tears in her eyes.**

**"Maybe we should leave you two alone..." Robin came out of his trance.**

**"No! I dont deserve it, i dont deserve anything..." Terra finally broke down. She fell to the ground, still in the pouring rain, crying. "...I...dont...deserve...it..." she kept saying over and over.**

**"Yeah.. leave us alone for a minute... please.." Beastboy was still turned around but he had ceased the crying. The titans were gone in a instant, except Raven.**

**"If you lay a hand on him i will personally hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." She flew away.**

**  
**

**Neither spoke for awhile, Terra was still on the ground and Beastboy had turned his back again. Slowly he turned around and faced her. He still had tears in his eyes, but he knelt in front of Terra all the same.**

**She looked up, helplessy. "Im so sorry..." she choked out.**

**"Terra... I mean..how did you-"  
"Look, it doesnt matter how i got out. I dont belong here and I definitly dont deserve to be talking to you." Terra tried to stand up, but Beastboy pulled her back down.**

**"No. Raven said if you hurt me again shes going to kill you." Bb was getting mad. "Youve already hurt me once by betrayal, then again by sacrificing yourself, and now your just gonna hurt me by leaving! Terra, you should understand by now! I cant let you leave because i dont think i can live without you! Cant you see that im completly in love with you?**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

**Terra looked up. He was angry, but he ment it. Beastboy's gaze softened. Suddenly he grabbed both her hands and kissed her. The rain was pouring and thunder rumbled, but it was perfect. At first, Terra seemed hesitant, but soon softened as well. The say there for awhile, not being aware of anything else. They were too absorbed in each others lips. Soon, Terra pulled away. "Beastboy... I really dont deserve this... I mean after all ive done to you? Are...are you sure?"**

**"Terra, Ive neve been so sure in my entire life." He got up and, holding her hands pulled her up too.**

**"Wait...I uh..have to tell you something then..."**

**"What is it? You can tell me anything Terra."**

**Terra took a deep sigh. "You said...you uh loved me right?"**

**"Of course..."**

**"Well...then you should know I uhm.. I love you too..." She kicked a small rock and looked down. Beastboy couldnt help smiling. "I know..."**

**"Come on, we better get inside." **

**"Stop." It was Raven.**

****

**Raven looked at them both. Soon she saw the two hand attached to each other like super glue. She managed the smallest smile at BB. "Something happen?" Beastboy, on the other hand, was all smiles. Terra giggled a little through her tears and squeezed Bb's hand. "Did she..."**

**"Aww dont worry about me Raven! She didnt hurt me, in fact she made me one of the most happiest guys in the world." He smiled so big it didnt fit his face. Raven became wide eyed. **

**"You asked her to marry you?!?!"**

**"What? Nooo! I ment cause I love her and she actually loves me back!" He tried to smile even bigger.**

**Raven eyed Terra. Suddenly two towels appeard in black. Her face lightened a little.**

**"Come in, you two are all wet." She turned on her heel and was gone.**

****

**"So tell us friend! How did you escape the gray grasps of the rock?" Starfire was full of questions.**

**"Um.. Can we not talk about that?" Terra was cuddled on BB in a blanket with hot cocolate in her hands. She kept her eyes downcast, still a little afraid they wouldnt accept her back. "Uh does anyone know how long i was a rock? Im kinda curious..." Starfire giggled. "Seriously! How long?"**

**"Forever?" Cyborg said**

**"Hmm..." Robin did some math in the air with his finger. "Almost... no excatly 6 months. A half year..."**

**"Really? Anything happen while i was...standing stone still?" Everyone laughed.**

**"Well yeah, everyone but Raven moped for like a month. Bb for like 5 monthes though..." Cyborg scrunched his face thinking. Beastboy blushed a little but Terra just cuddled closer.**

**"DING"**

**"Booyah! Who wants waffles?!?!?!?!"**

****


	6. Chapter 6

****

**"KNOCK KNOCK"**

**"Raven, we need to talk..."**

**The door side open a crack. "Okay." She steppecd out almost knocking Cyborg over. "The roof." She started to walk away.**

**"But cant we just-..." He pointed to her room.**

**"No." and she was gone.**

**"So... It isnt just me..." 'Thank god...' Raven thought to herself. **

**"And it isnt just me... Wonder if any of the other titans have been having similer dreams...?" **

**"Doubt that. Have any idea what it might mean?"**

**"I dont know Raven, I mean there isnt like any way me and you could...well..."**

**"I dont know, I mean, anything can happen but... I mean you dont...you know...like me or anything do you? Ive read of someone who liked their best friend and soon he developed these dreams...and then his friend devoloped them too...Its just a story of course but..."Cyborg didnt say anything for awhile.**

**"You dont like me like that do you?" she asked again**

**"Look Rae, Even if i were to have...feelings like that...towards you... Im not sure it would, you know, work out?" He couldnt bring himself to look at her so he just stared at the ground.**

**"...Why?" She wondered aloud. He looked up.**

**"Because of "**

**"Condition?"**

**"Raven, in case you havnt noticed, im half machine. You seen how BB and Terra were? Snuggling all up to him like that? That wouldnt be the best thing to do with a half machine dude like me ya know? It'd just be cold and hard...**

**"Sounds alot like me.."**

**"Huh?"**

**"My heart is cold and hard, and try snuggling up to me. Im just like you Cy..."**

**"Your heart isnt cold and hard! I mean, if you can have friends around, your heart is as warm and snuggly as...as... as Robin is to Starfire!" Raven almost laughed. She sat down and rested her chin on her knees. "Ok, so i confessed. Your turn." Cyborg announced.**

**"I...I have mixed feelings about you... Plus im not sure... you know your not the only one with a condition..."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Cyborg, you know my powers are based on emotion. If i were to...you know fall in love, I might put you and everyone else in danger..." Raven stopped and sighed. "Look Cy, im tired...Ill talk to you tommorow..." Raven got up and flew through the door. 'Didnt i read that the girl turned out to like him back even before they had the dreams?' She thought on the way to her room.**

****


	7. Chapter 7

****

**"BeastBoy?"**

**The door in front of her opened. Terra giggled noticing Beastboy had forgotten he was still in his boxors. "What?" he looked down and turned scarlet. "Uh...hold on a sec..." The door shut and she heard him tossing clothes all around. The it opened again.**

**"Whats up Terra?"**

**"I..uh... couldnt sleep..." she said truthfully. She looked down, being shy.**

**"Wanna come in?"**

**"I was hoping you'd ask that..." She stepped slowly into the room. He went over and laid on his bed. Terra just stood there, looking around. "I like your room..." she said. Beastboy motioned her over to the bed. **

**"Do you remember when we first met?"**

**"Well yeah.. but not much... I have been a rock for a half year, Bb..."**

**"Hold on, i have something to refresh your memory...Close your eyes." Terra closed her eyes. Soon, she felt Beastboy open her hands and place something in it. "Open your eyes Terra." She did as she was told and saw the silver heart that started it all...**

**Terra couldnt breath. The box held so much, yet when she opened it it only showed her reflection, and... 'Something else?'. Terra breathed as she picked up a silver butterfly clip. Suddenly, she couldnt hold back tears. She fell into Bb's arms and cried. He comforted her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She looked into his eyes after some time, tears still in her own.**

**"Where did you get this?"**

**"Well... when you um.. saved the city and all... I kinda saw it lying there and well... it was you know...there and..."**

**"You took it?"**

**"Well... yeah..."**

**"Beastboy, I love you so much. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me...". She kissed him on the lips, slowly parting her own. He did the same and soon her tounge was caressing his and running along sexy pointy teeth. She smiled, knowing she was right where she belonged.**

****

**Sunlight poured in and Terra stirred. Memorys of last night drifted back into her mind. She jolted up and looked around. She was in Beastboy's room. 'It really happened? It wasnt a dream?' she asked herself. Beastboy nuzzled her, still in his sleep.**

**Slowly she shook Bb awake. "Beastboy, wake up!"**

**"Five more minutes mommy..."**

**Terra got out of the bed and looked around for her clothes. Her shirt was under the bed and her shorts were draped over a chair. She quickly pulled them on. She looked at Beastboy. 'I love him so much.' she thought to herself. She spied the silver box with her baret inside and, grabbing it, slid outside.**

**"Hello, little lady. Have fun last night?" Cyborg snickered.**

**"Uhhh...?" She tried to hide it.**

**"Come on, Bb's rooms right next to mine! Plus, with these electronic ears, i think i could hear a pin drop during all that...noise..."**

**"You wont tell will you?" **

**"Nope, but i was gonna hint on it..."**

**"Please dont."**

**"Alright. But you owe me." Cyborg smiled and walked away.**

****


	8. Chapter 8

****

**"Robin, may i come in?" Starfire peered through the door.**

**"Yeah sure, im just trying to see if i can dig anything up on Brother Blood..." Robin was busy typing away furiously on his laptop.**

**"Oh what pleasures. Robin...May i ask you a question?" Starfire looked confused.**

**"Sure, whats on your mind?"**

**"Nothing is standing on my brain Robin, but i seek the knowledge of this feeling i have towards someone." Robin froze, but quickly recovored.**

**"Whats it feel like?"**

**"Well... i get shivers alot around them... and my heart seems to flutter as if butterflys think it is Glrokoran Day. I feel myself getting embarrased over teeny things. I fear i am going ill?" Robin smiled.**

**"Star, thats a little thing we like to call love. Its where you think about this...person alot... and you wish you could be with them forever."**

**"And what does one do when one is in...love?" Starfire tasted the word for the first time.**

**"Well thats simple, but can be hard. Lets take Beastboy and Terra for example. They are in love. Beastboy told Terra that he loved her, didnt he?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"Yeah, and Terra felt the same way. So now they are in love."**

**"And...what if Terra didnt feel the same way? What would become of our friend Beastboy?"**

**"Thats the hard part. If they dont feel the same way, theres really nothing you can do. Your probally going to be heartbroken for awhile. Heartbroken means you feel like your heart is bursting because of how much you love someone who doesnt love you back."**

**"So if im in love, I should tell this person whom i am in love with?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Thank you friend Robin." Robin waved and fell to the floor. 'God i want her so bad...' He sighed.**

****

**_Robin,_**

_**Please meet me on the rooftop at sunset. **_

_**I feel i must have a discussion with you. **_

_**-Starfire**_

**The note had flew under his door. He looked at his clock. 'Fifteen minutes... Can i really wait that long?'**

****


	9. Chapter 9

****

_**' "Cyborg..We cant..."**_

_**"Yes we can Rae, trust me."**_

_**"Cyborg..."**_

_**"Rae, I cant help my feelings. Just..."**_

_**"No... Im so sorry Cyborg..." **_

_**"Raven please. I know you have feelings for me too, we can make this happen Rae. I..."**_

_**"Cyborg! Dont say it."**_

_**"Raven i have to! Raven I love you!"**_

_**"Cyborg..."**_

_**"....Your not saying it back...."**_

_**"Cyborg, it is impossible. I wish i could, so much! But...im afraid... my powers run on emotion..."**_

_**"Then dont make it a emotion. Make it a feeling!"**_

_**"But...What if you get hurt?"**_

_**"You can do it Raven! Ill be fine."**_

_**Vision becomes clear. Cyborg and Raven are sitting on the T-Tower's rooftop at night. Cyborg is holding onto Ravens hands. They are both near tears. Blackness is swirling around them, ready to gobble them up.**_

_**"Raven its coming..."**_

_**"....I...I......I..."Sweat appeared on Ravens face and she shook her head trying to concentrate and tell him the truth**_

_**"I...I love..." Cyborgs head droops as the black comes closer**_

_**"I....I LOVE YOU CYBORG!" Blackness swirls away as if it were a sheep running from a fox. Cyborgs head perks back up. They stare at each other for awhile and soon, their lips come close and touch...**_

__

__

**Sweat was dripping down her face. Raven groaned and stood up. Wiping the sweat from her face, she realized someone was in the room with her.**

**"Raven, its time to confess."**

__

_****_


	10. Chapter 10

_****_

**"Got your note...You wanted to see me?" Robin walked over to Starfire who was sitting on the edge of the T-Tower, looking into the sea. She stood up and looked at him.**

**"You told me to tell this person that i feel love for. So im going to. Robin I love you..." Starfire got kind of pale. "I just hope that you feel this love for me too because I do not think I could handle my heart breaking into a million-..." She got cut off because suddenly she became aware of Robins lips touching hers and his arms holding her tightly, as if he would never let go. She smiled at the thought and throughout the kiss.**

**When the kiss was over, Starfire asked "Does this mean you feel this love for me back?" She felt her heart go warm all over.**

**"Starfire, ive loved you ever since i first laid eyes on you. Its been killing me for you not to know. You have no idea..." He looked away, embarresed. Suddenly, Starfire reached out and stroked his cheek, then moved it up to his mask. Robin hesitated slightly but let her remove it. He blinked, looking into her eyes with his own true ones. She touched his eyebrow and eyelid softly. After staring at his beautiful light blue eyes for a long time, she closed her own eyes and kissed him again. Soon, they were making out, but suddenly got interupted. **

**"Duuude, Terra! I told you, the pools this wa-..." He came into veiw and saw the two lovebirds making out. Terra stopped dead right after him. "FINALLY!!!" He yelled. Robin had turned away and was putting his mask back on.**

**"Woah, way to go! Always had a hunch you two would end up together.." Terra got out of her state of shock.**

**"Wait till i tell Cy-" Robin had his mask on and was over by Beastboy in a second, holding him up by the collar.**

**"Tell anyone and ill..." Robin felt Starfires hand on his shoulder. He loosened his grip and let BB drop three inches back to the ground.**

**"Why can he not tell of our in love?"**

**"Oh nevermind..." He walked back into the T-Tower and into his room. **

****

**She had told him, told him everything. Of her life, who she was. Even of Dove. 'Dove...' she thought in silence. It was now evening. Cyborg had left saying they both needed to think. This was true because Raven had so many thoughts going through her head she couldnt take them all in. Suddenly, the door burst open. Raven looked into green eyes.**

**"Oh joyus occasion! Friend Raven, i must tell you of this in love i am doing with Robin!" She squeaked.**

**"Charming. Look, Starfire this isnt the best time..."**

**"Something troubles you?"**

**"Well yes... but id really like to be alone.. Im sure youll find out about it soon enough."**

**Starfire was a bit dissappointed but knew Raven well enough to know when she wanted to be alone, to leave her alone. "Alright, but soon we shall discuss what this joyus day has brought?"**

**"Yeah sure..."**

**Starfire left and Raven got back to thinking about Cyborg. **

**'This is all a mistake. Cyborg doesnt really like us... We are too ugly and creepy.' Depressed Raven said.**

**'Oh come now, we cant have the Ravens blinded by the true light of Loooooooooove!' Happy Raven shouted.**

**'We dont know what we are getting into. Cyborg may be a Titan, but hes still a stranger. He knows everything about us now, but we know nothing about him. Lets not get in over our heads here.' Wise Raven took a stand.**

**'We've been in over our heads lots of times but we're still able to slay the dragon!' Brave Raven whipped out a sword and began thrashing about with it at a invisable enemy.**

**'Oh and fighting a dragons going to help us here...' Sarcastic Raven shot at Brave Raven.**

**'We are even more creepier than dragons...' Depressed Raven said quietly.**

**'Would you quit being so depressed? Be happy!'**

**'Whats there to be happy about?'**

**'Everything! The world, the life, the looooooooooove!' she smiled and giggled histarically.**

**'Quit fighting! I believe we should find out all about Cyborg before we do anything else. We may be in love but we need to know what we are in love with.' Wise Raven said.**

**'Oh yes! Lets find out all about him! I love hearing stories!' Happy Raven squealed...happily...**

**'And what if hes some sort of villian?' Sarcastic Raven asked...sarcastically.**

**'Then ill take him on!' Brave Raven shouted...er...bravely...**

****


	11. Chapter 11

****

**"Hey..."**

**"Hey Terra, whats shaking?" Beastboy looked up from his video game.**

**"Nothing." She smiled and sat down by him on the sofa.**

**"Cool, wanna play?" He asked reffering to the game**

**"No thats okay..."**

**"Terra... are you okay? You seem worried about something..." Terra rose.**

**"Beastboy... ill... ill tell you when i think the time is right..." She left.**

**Terra walked down the hall, towards Ravens room.**

**"Knock Knock..."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Uh.. Raven its me... i just gotta ask you something really quick... i promise it wont take long i just need...uh some advice..." Terra heard shuffling then the door opened.**

**"Come in then.. but make it quick..."**

****

****

**Red lights flashing everywhere.**

**"Duuuuuude! I was playing my ga-..." The teen titan looked up and into the face of Slade.**

**"Sweet little green elf, do you mind letting everyone know im alive? I would so love for them to see me. We could have some sort of reunion..." The rest of the Titans froze when they seen who was there on the tv screen.**

**"Slade..." Robin glared.**

**"Ah yes. Robin. So glad i could see you. Me and your friend were just making arrangements to have our own reunion. Will you be joining us?"**

**"How did you live through the lava?" Starfire questioned.**

**"Oh that? Come now, a bit of lava wouldnt hurt me." Slade stared at Starfire. "Dont worry your pretty little face. Im still quite alive..." **

**"Slade, what are you planning?"**

**"Robin, Robin, Robin, the Boy Wonder should know that by now. The Boy Wonder should have known i was still around. You seriously didnt think you could get rid of me that easily did you Robin?" He shifted his gaze back to Robin. **

**"You.. you destroyed me... ILL KILL YOU!" Terra jumped at the screen.**

**"Oh Terra, i didnt destroy you. I made you. I made you who you are today. I know everything about you. Even the little secret you seem to be keeping from our green elf.**

**"IM NOT A GREEN ELF! ...wait...what secret?" BB turned to Terra.**

**"It doesnt matter right now. We must stop him." Raven glared at the tv screen.**

**"Well now, dont get mad at me yet. I have a few secrets you wouldnt want anyone knowing either..." Slade dissappeared. Suddenly, the tv broke.**

**"Sorry..." Raven said and flew back to her room.**

**"Well... what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.**

**"We...wait..." Robin awnsered. **

****

**At this point i would like to say im sorry for the short chapters, and if you dont like my cliff hangers, Tough. Thats the way i write. So far, nobody has reveiwed yet. This IS my first time here so im not sure how it works, i just hope i do get a few reveiws. Thanks for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Hello?" Starfire called into the empty looking room.**

**"Hey Star! Whats up?"**

**"I seek your companionship." Starfire said smiling.**

**"Okay hold on, just let me finish up here." He was standing at his computer, typing away.**

**"What do you suppose Terra is keeping from our friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked, looking around.**

**"Dunno, must have something to do with what that racket was the other night."**

**He turned to see Starfire holding up a pair of his boxors.**

**"Hey!" She looked startled.**

**"What is the meaning of this device?" She asked.**

**Robin laughed. "You put it on under your pants." **

**Starfire tried shoving her leg through one of the holes.**

**"No no..." Robin was laughing hard now. "There for guys only, Star." She took them off and held them up to the light.**

**"What are they supposed to do under you pants? Protect your flargip?"**

**"Nevermind Starfire, just dont tell anyone you seen those okay?" Robin was histarical by now.**

**Starfire, being the alien, looked confused but put them back in the drawer.**

**Robin finished his typing and got up, looking to see where Starfire went.**

**"This is a comfy bed, Robin. But why is it rectangular? On my planet, our beds are circuler." she announced as he turned to find her lying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.**

**"Star... theres some things on Earth that even I dont understand. Robin went and sat beside Starfire's feet and sighed. "So what do you wanna do?"**

**Starfire was quiet for a moment. Then she sat up and turned to Robin. "I...Why is it we must keep our in love a secret?" She asked finally.**

**Robin sighed again. "Star, its not that...I just...I dont know Star. I guess i just**

**dont want people knowing we are together because they might use you as...as some kind of weakness..." Robin couldnt look at Starfire, so he just stared at his computer across the room.**

**"Weakness? How would I be a weakness?"**

**"Star..." He turned back to her. "If someone knew, they might hurt you to get to me... Do..do you understand?" **

**"I... I think i do.." She awnsered.**

**"Im sorry Starfire, i just dont want to risk you getting hurt..." He took her hands and kissed her cheek.**

**"But we may still tell our friends?" Starfire asked.**

**"Well, BB and Terra already know, and no doubt BeastBoys told Cyborg. Raven probally read our minds so im sure they already know..."**

**"Uh...Actually I...I um told Raven..." Starfire looked down, determined not to look at Robin.**

**Robin laughed. "I figured you'd do that."**

**Starfire brightened. She kissed him on the lips. Then she blushed and looked down again.**

**"Robin...may I um... I mean cause there so pretty...can I um..."**

**When she looked up to see why Robin had dropped her hands so suddenly, she seen he took off his mask in a instant. She giggled. Robin cracked a small smile.**

**"You really like them?" He asked as if he was disgusted with his own features.**

**"No, I love them!" Starfire kissed him again.**

**Suddenly they heard yelling in the main room.**

**"Beastboy!" someone called.**

**Robin and Starfire looked at each other and, after putting Robins mask back on, raced out of the room.**

**"Oh.. Hi..." Beastboy looked back at his game as Terra walked in.**

**"Hi..." They sat in silence for a minute.**

**Suddenly Beastboy couldnt hold it in any more. "So are you ready to tell me whats so important my pointy green ears cant hear?"**

**To Beastboys surprise, Terra picked up his hand and said. "Get off the floor and sit on the sofa." He had been sitting on the floor to get a better veiw of the race track on the game.**

**He did as he was told, pausing his game quickly.**

**Terra sighed deeply. "Beastboy...I...We...um..." Terra stuttered on and on.**

**"Come on Terra, just tell me!" Terra looked away.**

**Suddenly, she turned and looked straight in Beastboys eyes and said something Beastboy hadnt expected.**

**"Beastboy, im pregnant."**

**Beastboy stared. Terra being pregnant had ment only one thing. He was going to be a dad.**

**"B-b-but.. but..." he stammered.**

**Terra sighed and sat back, closing her eyes. "Ill understand if you... you want to you know..."**

**Terra was still in denial about him loving her. "I could find a cozy apartment for me and...it..." **

**Beastboy was so shocked he couldnt say anything. He stared at her, then her stomach. It seemed the same. He looked back up at Terra, who was now looking at her feet.**

**"I...it...but.." was all Beastboy could manage.**

**Suddenly tears came to Terra's eyes. She buried her face in her hands. "Im so sorry Beastboy! Im so stupid! I..." she trailed off, lost in her tears.**

**Beastboy shook his head attempting to clear it. "Excuse me." he said as he got up and turned towards the hallway.**

**"Beastboy!" Terra shouted but he was gone.**

**The next instant, Robin and Starfire were beside her, trying to figure out what was happening. Raven slowly came in the room and sat in front of Terra. "How'd he take it?"**

**"He...I dont know..." Terra cried on.**

**Raven sighed, and seeing the faces that had no clue of what was going on, knew she had to tell.**

**"Terra...Terra's pregnant." she told them. Terra sobbed harder.**

**"What!?!?!?!" Robin screamed.**

**"What is this pregnant you speak of?" Starfire asked, confused again.**

**"WHAT!?!?!?!" Robin screamed again, louder.**

**"Robin calm yourself. Go somewhere and explain to Starfire." Raven said and sat next to Terra, patting her back akwardly, while Robin walked slowly away with Starfire, still confused, at his heels.**

**'Beastboy, Im pregnant.' he remembered her excact words. **

**'Im a father... How...I mean when?' suddenly it hit him. 'Duh!'**

**"I..Im a dad... im going to have a kid. Oh why did I have to give her that baret and box!" he was talking to himself. 'Get a grip BB,' he thought 'everythings going to be okay...I hope...' **

**Beastboy got out of the shock slowly but soon realized he had left the person he loved the most, crying, and saying that she would take their kid and live in some rundown apartment.**

**Morphing himself into a mouse, he slid under his door and looked both ways from his beady eyes. Nobody was in sight in the hall. Slowly and quietly, he slid himself around the corner and saw everyone was gone from the main room. He decided Terra's room next. **

**Scurrying his body along the side of the wall, he slipped under Terra's door. She was there, on her bed, still crying. Raven was at her side. He squeaked slightly and Raven looked around. She saw him and he heard her say "Look, dont worry. He'll come around. Ill be back soon okay?" He seen Terra nod and Raven got up. She shook her head sadly (Or as sad as she could) as she walked by him and out the door.**

**Morphing himself into a kitten now, knowing nobody could resist 'the face', he walked right in front of Terra and sat down, twitching his tail. After awhile Terra looked up, and, seeing Beastboy sitting there as a cat, gasped.**

**He meowed pitifully, and jumping on the bed, rubbed himself against Terra. Then, morphing back, he kissed her cheek and said quietly, "Im so sorry...".**

**She looked at him startled. "Why?" she managed to squeak.**

**Beastboy looked down. "Its all my fault. I...i didnt know it would turn out like this. I dont want you to leave Terra, and ill do whatever I can to help... to help it. And im sorry for walking out on you earlier, i just needed time to think. I mean..." he looked up and smiled. "I am going to be a father, right?"**

**Unexpectantly, this made Terra cry more. "What did I say?" he asked the smile fading from his face.**

**"Beastboy you dont get it! I dont deserve this! I dont deserve to be carrying your baby around! I mean, i dont understand how you all can easily forget about what I did to you all?" This, of course, erupted her into more and more tears.**

**"Terra, its easy to forget because I love you more than anything on this Earth. No, more than anything in this universe!" He said, just in case she thought he had some kind of crush on Starfire.**

**Terra laughed a little. "I need to do something to repay you guys..." she said, her tears finally clearing up.**

**Beastboy thought for a moment. Then, putting his hand on her stomach, said "You already are."**

**Blah blah blah, fine dont reveiw me then! Ill just have to sik Beastboy on you! OMG i actually wrote a pretty long chapter! Im so proud of myself!**

**Sneak Peak(Yes i do do sneak peaks every so often!): Raven finds out about Cyborg, Terra finally beleives she belongs, and Slade happens (Enough said).**


	13. Authors Note

**A/N!!!**

**Hey, Sorry its been forever since ive updated, I havnt forgotten! Ive been really busy with my other story "Terra" tho! I hate myself for having to push this aside, but I really want to finish Terra before I get back to this. My apologies! Hope you all can still love me! :)**

**Also, I thought you'd like to know more about "Terra" considering the story is taking up so much of my time and because you might want to read it till I get back to "this" FanFic. So Im writing a little summary in case you might be interested in reading that while I put this FanFic on pause!**

**Terra: "Darkness. No light. No movement, not even with my own body. I cant control it. Control, how i hate that word! It is what i lack and what i dont want. No more control, no more me. I am but a rock, nothing else. I did it, for them, for the world. But mostly, for him."-Quote: Terra, "Terra".The Titans finally find a cure in my second FanFic! They bring her back and they discover the secret to why she betrayed them all. Beastboy also tells about his past and why he always feels unwanted... Poor BB!**

** 3 BBxTerra 4 Lyfe! 3**

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Heather, Aka Angelfairycutie or Swifty The Teen Titan**


End file.
